unofficial_starsquarefandomcom-20200213-history
Paraclete
Paraclete, more often known by his nickname Klepto, is a character of the official SS story, and a member of the squad sent to restore the corrupted SS planet and the entire universe to its former state of harmony. Description and character Klepto is a dark gray bat-pony/Pegasus hybrid. His ears are tufted and the narrow catlike pupils of his piercing violet eyes shine with a cool energy and maturity. Klepto trained himself in survival in the mountains he was raised in, and puts his skills to use in the protection of SS and his friends. He is resourceful, friendly, and encouragingly positive even when the going gets rough. Known history Klepto was born and raised in the Coltorado Mountains of northern Equestria. One day, as he sat with his mother at breakfast, he received a letter from his friend Set. The letter asked Klepto to meet Set and Sandro, a friend of Set's who Klepto hadn't met yet, in Canterlot. Klepto said his goodbyes to his mother and flew to Canterlot, passing through Ponyville on the way, and meeting the Mane Six, who would later prove crucial in the group's quest through StarSquare. Klepto arrived in Canterlot and met Set and Sandro there. However, their socializing was cut short when they saw an ominous red cloud approaching Canterlot. The alicorn princesses themselves arrived on the scene and expressed their concern about the cloud, which Rainbow Dash reported was unfazed by attempts from the pegasi weather control teams to dissipate it. The rest of the Mane Six also arrived, and even the collective efforts of all unicorns and pegasi present, Klepto included, were simply deflected by the cloud. As the cloud entered Canterlot and panic ensued, Klepto helped evacuate Canterlot citizens through the portals that Grandmaster Kind Deltus had summoned for the Equestrians to evacuate with. The Mane Six, Luna, and Celestia all escaped through the same portal as Klepto and his friends after they had saved as many ponies as they could. While Klepto was in the portal, traveling through existence with the Mane Six, princesses, and his friends, a voice spoke to him and his friends. The voice belonged to DeltusOpus, though Klepto and his friends did not know this at the time, and it told them that they would be the ones destined to save StarSquare and its ally worlds from the attacks. Klepto and his friends, however surprised, accepted the voice's words, and Klepto's world went white. When Klepto's vision returned, he was standing at the Gateway to StarSquare with his friends. The Mane Six and the alicorn princesses were gone. Floors Floor 1: Riot shield obtained. Floor 2: Medic pack (small) obtained. Floor 3: Heightened agility. Floor 4: Wing blades obtained. Floor 5: Heightened stealth ability. Floor 6: Cloak obtained. Floor 7: Improved wing blade accuracy. Floor 8: Improved riot shield bash damage. Floor 9: Improved cloak protection. Floor 10: Hacking obtained; robotic enemies and computer systems vulnerable. Floor 11: Floor 12: Floor 13: Floor 14: Floor 15: Floor 16: Floor 17: Floor 18: Floor 19: Floor 20: Floor 21: Floor 22: Floor 23: Floor 24: Floor 25: Floor 26: Floor 27: Floor 28: Floor 29: Floor 30: